


what do you want?

by badassxadam



Category: The 100 (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Kinda, delena scene but clexa with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassxadam/pseuds/badassxadam
Summary: Clarke meets a mysterious stranger while waiting for her mom to pick her up.Tvd crossover kinda. just that delena scene but clexa but kinda different. just short fluff.





	what do you want?

“Hey, mom. Can you come pick me up? I had a really bad fight with Finn.”

 

“Sure honey. I’ll be right there.”

 

Clarke hangs up the phone and continues to walk away from the cause of her problems. She wasn’t ready to face Finn and his dreams of the future, she wanted to explore and really know herself before even thinking about settling down. And he just couldn’t get that. 

 

Clarke had continued to walk with her head down looking at her phone, when she suddenly looked up and saw a tall brunette woman.

 

“Oh my god. You scared me.” She said startled.

 

The woman continued to stare at her with confusion and as if she was trying to figure her out.

 

“Uhm are you okay?”

 

The tall brunette snapped out of her gaze and responded.

 

“Oh yea. I’m good. You just look... very familiar.”

 

Clarke chuckled. “I don’t believe we ever met.”

 

The brunette laughed as well. “Yea. I don’t believe so either.” They continued to stare at each other before the shorter girl broke their silence.

 

“I’m Clarke.”

 

“Lexa”

 

“So, what are you doing out here by yourself.” 

 

“I can ask you the same thing.”

 

“It’s Arkadia. Safest place on earth.”

 

Clarke saw that Lexa wasn’t buying it. “I got in a fight with my boyfriend, he’s planning his future and I don’t even know if I wanna be in it.”

 

There was a pause. “Well what do you want?”

 

Clarke refused to make eye contact. “I don’t know.”

 

“You know.” 

 

Clarke locked eyes with the stranger. “I don’t.” 

 

Lexa looked at Clarke, smirking like she held all the answers but wouldn’t dare share. “You do. It’s okay not to admit it now but you’ll know when the time is right.”

 

Clarke gasped, smile inching its way to her face. 

 

The headlights of a car shined at her face making her turn away to see who it was. “My mom is here.”

 

When she turned back the stranger was only in inch away from her face. Staring straight into her eyes. 

 

“I want you to do what you really want. Follow your heart, but think with your head. Life is not so bad, when you do it right. It was really nice meeting you Clarke. You have been a light in this dark path of mine. But I can’t have anyone knowing I’m in town. So, you are going to forget about meeting me.”

 

In a flash the brunette was gone, leaving clarke standing, face impassive, until her mom honked the car’s horn. 


End file.
